<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life beneath the crime lord by Thegodofmisunderstood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070759">Life beneath the crime lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegodofmisunderstood/pseuds/Thegodofmisunderstood'>Thegodofmisunderstood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, BDSM, Billionaire, Blow Jobs, Business, Businessmen, Butt Plugs, Choking, Crime lord Loki, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dominant, Dominant Loki, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kinky, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Praise Kink, Protective Loki (Marvel), Punishment, Rich - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, dub-con, gang leader Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegodofmisunderstood/pseuds/Thegodofmisunderstood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet's father sells his own daughter for money to an a man who has some businesses with the crime lord, Loki Laufeyson. Diablo gives her as a gift to Loki for their cooperation. Loki is London's most feared man among the underground businesses. To the outsiders he's just the most successful and richest businessman. What happens when Harriet's father wants her back and offers more money to buy her back to himself? Will Diablo take the offer and turn his back to Loki?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A girl as a gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyoo! I'm so excited because this is my first work here but I've wrote fanfics and stories for many years on wattpad so this is not my first first story I've wrote. Anyways I'm happy that you found your way here and I hope you'll enjoy it. I can already promise slow updates for you since I'm so bad at writing regularly and I have a lack of inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There weren't much she could've done when her own father hit her making her fall on the floor and crying out in pain as her bottom lip got cut open and started to bleed. Nikolas wasn't exactly 'the father of the year' rather the opposite of it. He murdered his wife and her mother nine years ago when she was 11 years old. He never got caught and raised their daughter alone but obviously not very well. She wanted to be anywhere else than with her so called <em>father.</em> She had to quit her university a year ago because of Nikolas who didn't want to use so much money to her pathetic daughter. She had worked hard on one small coffee shop so she could pay her university but when it became too much for her along with university, she had to quit the work on the coffee shop and her father wasn't willing to pay her last year on university.</p><p>She would've wanted to be a therapist, to be able to help people who needs it despite her own past. Though her past is one of the biggest reasons why she wanted to be a therapist. She was in university for three years and there were only just one more to go so she would've graduated but it was like her father didn't want her to become a therapist or something. He didn't care what she wanted from the future. He wanted to <em>control</em> her life.</p><p>And right now, she was a mere pathetic girl who couldn't protect herself from his own father. Lying on the floor helplessly and hoping that she would survive, but on the other hand she just wanted to die and escape that horrific life she was living. She was helpless and desperate with no hope left. Yes, she was 20-years-old but Nikolas made it very difficult to her to build her own life and future. </p><p>She somehow found her willpower and ignored her fear as she gathered all her strength to stand up and slip out of his bruising grip. Harriet ran away past him and headed towards the front door but before she reached her hand to the doorknob, Nikolas grabbed her leg making her fell on the floor again with a loud <em>'thud'</em>. She grunted in pain and before she realized what was happening, her father had flipped her over and straddled her hips, hands flying to her throat. </p><p>"That was your last mistake, you stupid <em>bitch!</em>" he roared and squeezed her throat stopping the airway to her lungs. She tried to pry his hands off but only caused him to press harder. She gasped desperately for air as she started to see black dots, blurring her sight. She knew this was her fault. Nikolas told her that he had sold her own daughter like an object to the man because he needed money. He didn't even ask her opinion or anything but why would he. She was shocked, she knew her father was a merciless man but she would have never believed that he could do something like that. Selling her own daughter to a strange man just because of money.  But that wasn't all, she had fire in her soul and that's why she snapped something stupid back at him and now he only saw red. </p><p>His grip on her somehow loosened and she managed to bring her leg up and kick straight into his the groin making him to let her properly go. He make a pained sound while she gasped for air and got up onto her feet despite she still felt dizzy. She quickly opened the front door and ran away from him. Though she didn't get far when someone wrapped their arms around her waist stopping her.</p><p>"No! Get off me! Please.. Get off me!" she cried and tried to kick her attacker but all of her energy were gone. Soon she saw her father to come outside angry yet pained look on his face. He approached her with a few long steps and slapped her hard, her head turning to side by the power of the hit. She whined loudly tears falling down her cheeks. </p><p>"I suggest you don't harm her any more. Mr. Diablo wished her to be unharmed." a man who hold her said in a warning tone as he started to drag the screaming girl towards a car. He pushed her inside the car despite her fighting. He turned back to Nikolas who looked at him raising his eyebrows. "Oh yes, right." the man muttered and took a bag of money from an another man. He gave the money to Nikolas who smirked smugly before turning to look at Harriet. She was panicking and crying. She tried to open the door but it was locked and a man next to her kept pinning her down against the car chair. The betrayal in her eyes as she watched her father taking the money cheerfully. Just like that. He had just sold her own daughter against money. <em>Money</em>, that she despised so much. She hated rich people who thinks that they can buy everything with money. Harriet was very modest person.</p><p>She stopped struggling after she realized that it was useless. She was happy that she got away from her dad but was it any better to got into strange people hands who had bought her. She was so scared. She knew that they weren't just some normal citizens and she was sure that they weren't any better than her father, probably even worse. </p><p>.</p><p>Her hands were tied behind her back and she was gagged since she couldn't stop screaming and struggling when they started to drag her out of the car and towards a big and beautiful mansion. Now she was sure that some rich, pervert man had bought her. There was a man waiting for them in front of the mansion. He was wearing a black suit jacket and a grey dress shirt with blue tie. His expression was emotionless and his almost white hair had been tried to fix with a lot of hair gel. He was probably in his mid-fifties. His one hand was behind his back and the other was holding a black briefcase. She started to panic again when she saw the handgun in his suit pocket. </p><p>"Stay still, you stupid girl!" the man holding her snarled angrily and pulled her aggressively closer to his chest as they walked inside the building following the security guard. They climbed up the stairs and reached eventually the last door in the very back of the house. The previously mentioned man with the case knocked to the door firmly and walked inside when they heard quiet 'come in'. Harriet's heartbeat was uneven and she was so confused what was happening. What was going to happen to her. They didn't tell her anything. Now she was standing in front of the desk while the man was holding her too tightly against his chest.</p><p>There was a man sitting behind the desk holding a pen on one hand while the other was resting on the table. She eyed the man with teary eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, leather shoes and suit trousers with a black tie - his black suit jacket resting behind him on the backrest of the chair. He had a wavy raven-black hair which reached slightly under his shoulders. His blue, almost green eyes bored in hers as he stared at her deeply. His face was sharp and jawline highlighted his face beautifully. Even his nose was perfect. She got lost in his eyes and she began to calm down a little. He was unrealistically beautiful. He put his pen down slowly and leaned forward onto his elbows crossing his fingers together. He tore his eyes away from her and turned to look at the man with the briefcase.</p><p>"Mr. Diablo. I thought our business were done for now?" he asked slightly irritated and eyed him closely. Mr. Diablo was slightly nervous in his presence and shifted his balance from foot to foot. </p><p>"Oh yes. I'm sorry, Mr. Loki. You're right. I just wanted to thank you for your cooperation with this little gift," Diablo told him and gestured at Harriet. Loki turned to look at her again, staring at her bruised face and arms. Diablo saw his questioning look and followed his gaze to the girl. He seemed to understand what he was thinking, "Um, she didn't want to come willingly." he said carefully but when he didn't get a reaction from him soon enough, he cleared his throat and licked his old lips.</p><p>"If you don't like her, I can buy you another one-", he began to explain but Loki cut him off quickly.</p><p>"What makes you think I want some girl from you as a gift just because we have some business together? I surely can buy a girl for myself if it's needed since I have more money than all of you together." Loki said firmly and leaned back on his chair raising his eyebrow. Harriet's breathing was now somewhat calmed down but it was still ragged and she was sniffling every now and then but she was trembling like a dry maple leaf on a cold autumn evening. </p><p>Diablo smiled awkwardly and sucked in a sharp breath before deciding what to say, "Yes, I am aware of that, but who can possibly say no to a good little stress relief after a long workday, you know. Hard sex, maybe little too hard but no one cares. You can do whatever you want with <em>it.</em>" he said smirking and raised his hand to caress her wet cheek but she pulled away quickly and started to panic again as she heard what he just had said. </p><p><em>I must be dreaming.. this can't be possible,</em> Harriet thought to herself.</p><p>She panicked and stepped onto the man's toes making him grunt in pain but he didn't let her go instead he wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and with the other he took her gag off, her tied arms bending painfully between their bodies. "Apologize," he growled and grabbed her chin, "tell me you're sorry and I might not hurt you." he said roughly in her ear making her squeeze her eyes shut and shaking her head firmly.</p><p>"Please.. please let me go. LET ME GO, YOU <em>ASS!"</em>, she screamed and struggled around whining in pain. Diablo rolled his eyes and turned to look at the two of them.</p><p>"For god's sake, James! Don't play with the <em>gift!"</em> he groaned annoyingly.</p><p>"ENOUGH!" suddenly Loki roared angrily and stood up slamming his fist against the table causing Harriet to flinch and deathly silence fell in the room. She slowly opened her eyes only to see very angry-looking Loki staring each one of them in turn. "I want you to leave now. I don't wish your presence here. I have a work to do!" he growled and clenched his jaw.</p><p>"Bu-", </p><p>"Leave, now!" he glanced the men and if looks could kill, Harriet was sure that they all would be dead by now. She was amazed by the power he held in his voice making all submit to him. She saw how scared Diablo was of Loki, a man with a gun in his pocket and couple of bodyguards behind him. She didn't want to admit it but she thought Loki was beautiful despite she was very scared of him. She was very, <em>very</em> scared of this whole situation. </p><p>Diablo tried for a while find something to say and eventually opened his mouth, "Very well, sir. Would you like to keep the gift or should I keep her for myself?" he asked very carefully, clearly afraid of ruining their business with him. Loki sighed deeply and shut his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. </p><p>"I don't care! <em>Leave</em> her, whatever! Just get out of my sight! Now or I won't answer the consequences!" he hissed under his breath and waited until he heard them leave. When the door shut he dropped his hand to the side and opened his eyes. He breathed deeply for a while before he realized a quiet sobbing in the room. He lifted his gaze to Harriet and he finally got a prober look of her.</p><p>She had dark brown eyes, smooth face and perfectly shaped eyebrows. Soft, pink lips trembling by the power of her sobbing and her dark eyes were glistening under her black plastic glasses, wetted by the tears. Her gold-brown hair was almost curly but messy by all of her fighting. It was just long enough so she was able to tie her hair up into a bun. She was wearing a black top and black sweatpants. He thought she was very beautiful.</p><p>She was too scared to move or try anything stupid so she just stood there her hands still tied up behind her back. She swallowed hard under Loki's tough gaze. Her sight had began to go blurry from the tears and glasses started to evaporate by her ragged and humid breathing. Loki's one hand went behind his back and the other went up under his chin. He stalked towards her slowly before dropping also the other hand down behind his back as he eyed her curiously. Harriet watched carefully as he circled around her slowly before stopping behind her. Her whole body was shivering with both cold and fear.</p><p>He suddenly breathed in her ear, his voice deep and tempting making her jump in the air, <em>"Well, well, what a pulchritudinous little thing we have here?" </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The tie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harriet gets to watch while Loki is doing his businesses. She has hard time to follow his orders making Loki impatient. She also sees a new side of her so called 'owner' though she's 100% sure that she will explore a lot of new things about her newest acquaintance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am stupid. I should have make several chapters before posting the first one so you could get a regular updates but what is done is done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He suddenly breathed in her ear, his voice deep and tempting making her jump in the air, "Well, well, what a pulchritudinous little thing we have here?"</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>She shut her eyes tightly and tried to calm her breathing but her attempt was interrupted when Loki grabbed her shoulders behind her and leaned closer. "I will untie you if you promise you do <em>not</em> try anything stupid, yes? You <em>surely</em> wouldn't like the consequences." he whispered to her, his hands wandering down to her tied hands. She nodded fiercely and bit her bottom lip almost to the point of bleeding.</p><p>"Use your words, <em>pet."</em> he told her but not too unkindly like she had expected him to.</p><p>"Yes." she muttered once she had calmed down enough. She felt how he started to untie the rope that was tightly around her wrists. He worked neatly with the rope freeing her wrists. She brought her hands slowly in front of her and rubbed her sore wrists watching how Loki came to stand before her. </p><p>"What's happening?" she whispered and stared at him under her eyelashes. He hummed and gave her an amused smile.</p><p>"Now? Right now I'm going to continue my work. I have business meeting soon. And you? You're going to sit down <em>there,</em>" he told her and gestured to an armchair in the corner of the room, "not a word." he added, his tone leaving no space to disobey him. She inhaled deeply and released her wrists letting them drop to her sides. She swallowed her sobs and looked after him as he walked back behind his desk and sat down.</p><p>He raised his eyebrow questioningly and motioned his head towards the chair in the corner. She nodded slightly and stalked to the chair with careful steps. She sat down onto it quickly and pulled her legs tightly against her chest. </p><p>She watched him curiously as he started to sign many papers and documents and every now and then he would check something on the laptop. She saw him also wrote many emails. Her adrenaline had finally rushed away and she had calmed down waking her inner <em>spicy</em> self.</p><p>"What's your name, pet?" he suddenly asked causing her to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Loki turned his head to look at her over his shoulder before returning back to the papers.</p><p>"My name?" she mumbled and lifted her chin up from her knees to look at him. </p><p>He sighed in frustration and she could feel how he <em>rolled</em> his eyes when he spun the chair around so he could look at her properly. </p><p>"Yes. Your <em>name.</em> That name your mother gave you when you were a naked and <em>squirming worm</em>, you know?" he said sarcastically furrowing his brows and leaning back against his chair. </p><p>
  <em>A Worm..?</em>
</p><p>"Technically.. human being can <em>not</em> be a worm since we have four appendages and worms have.. well <em>none.</em> But you know what I mean. Actually if human doesn't have arms and legs for some reason they could be considered as a worm.. wait no. Worms and humans have very different anatomy so that won't do. Did you know that worms don't have a heart like humans do. Do <em>you </em>have a heart? Sorry, I had to ask cuz I'm not su-", she babbled once she had settled down and felt like herself again. </p><p>Loki was watching her first confused and then his expression started to change to slightly annoyed one. His mouth was parted open and his furrowing deepened as he leaned forward on the chair. It took awhile before he truly realized what was happening and stopped her <em>headless</em> homily.</p><p>"For god's sake! Just tell me what's your name and then you can shut your mouth!" Loki groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. She blinked at him eyes wide open.</p><p>"Harriet," she told him and wiped her wounded lip with the back of her palm getting a bit of blood on her hand. She hadn't even realized how sore her whole body was until now when all of her adrenaline had ran out. </p><p><em>"Harriet.."</em> he repeated tasting her name in his mouth, "Harri, Hatty, Hattie..?" he muttered to himself and turned around with his chair returning again back to his work.</p><p>"Hattie.." she mumbled and corrected her position so she sat cross legged on the chair. She was brave, intelligent, independent and above all, she was her own self. She wasn't afraid to be who she was. Even when she was with a fucking <em>crime lord </em>in the same room, she was acting like her normal self despite for the initial shock.</p><p>"I expect for you to be quiet now. I have that business meeting so not a word." he said firmly, looking at the CCTV on his laptop and pressed one button what opened the gate letting the visitors in his property. She sighed loudly and leaned back against the armchair almost <em>drowning</em> in the soft cushion. </p><p>"Why I have to be here anyway? If you have <em>better </em>things to do, why I can't go somewhere else? I could ask you if I can leave but I have a strong feeling that I won't be seeing the sun for awhile, <em>will </em>I?" she began again making him groan and roll his eyes.</p><p>"You just can't keep your fucking mouth shut, can you?!" he almost yelled to her and turned to look at her again. "Now will you keep quiet or do I have to tie you up again?" he asked and <em>slammed</em> one file on the desk. She didn't have a chance to answer when she heard the knock on the door. </p><p>"Come in," Loki called and made a quick glance at her just<em> daring </em>her to try. She mumbled something under her breath and pulled her legs back up against her chest. She watched closely as the door opened and walked in three scary looking men with a man. They watched her in turn before confronting Loki who sat comfortably behind his desk wearing a tough look making the men's legs go jelly under them. </p><p>The man who was with them was in the two bodyguards' tight grip - fighting back but it was no use despite he was really big and his tattoos made him look like some criminal. She looked Loki curiously as he went through some papers without looking at them - seeming uninterested.</p><p>"Darren, why it's <em>always</em> you who I have problems with?" he said sighing and looked up to him who still was in the bodyguards' hold. Loki watched him disappointingly and the way he took him in, she knew this wasn't Darren's first time causing issues but probably his last time. </p><p>"Fuck you," he spat at him and started to struggle again, "I don't have to follow your orders like those little <em>puppies!"</em></p><p>Loki hummed and put the papers together - straightening the corners - and tapped the pile of papers on the table couple of times. He pushed his chair back away from the table and stood up slowly. He tucked his sleeves up to the elbows and walked up to him passing the table. </p><p>"Of course not, Darren. I don't oblige anyone to follow my orders. I only<em> persuade</em> them to obey me." Loki told with a wicked smirk on his face. The men forced Darren to his knees before him. Harriet gulped down nervously as Darren's eyes found her sitting in the corner. </p><p>He stared at her past him and began to smirk deviously. "I see, Mr. Loki. Have you probably <em>persuaded</em> her to obey you, too?" he said smirking and gestured at her with his head. But Loki didn't take any of that and before she registered what was happening, his fist had connected with the man's face making him grunt in pain.</p><p>"Perhaps.. but unfortunately to you, you will not live long enough to find out." he said smiling sadistically making both Darren and Harriet panic. He tried to stood up but the men held him down by his shoulders and Loki fisted his hair in tight grip tugging his head back so he was facing the ceiling. </p><p>Harriet watched how his Adam's apple popped visibly as he swallowed nervously. "Wha- what are you doing?" she asked quickly and jumped up on the armchair and was about to walk to them but was stopped by Loki's stern look as he turned to look at her over his shoulder - still one hand tightly around his hair - and gritted his teeth irritated. </p><p>"Harriet,<em> sit </em>down or you won't like what I have planned to do to you later!" he growled angrily which caused her to <em>slump</em> back down onto the armchair. She bit her bottom lip and swallowed all her attempts to say something stupid that she would regret later. </p><p>When Loki was sure that she wouldn't do anything he turned back to look at now scared Darren - realizing what was seriously going to happen in any minute soon. </p><p>"I am very sick of your little tricks. I'm disappointed. I've been very, <em>very</em> patient with you, Darren. I've gave you many new chances but you have failed every single one of them. You stepped over the line for the last time now." Loki told him way too calmly making Darren's eyes go wide in fear.</p><p>"Please, sir! I'm sorry. Please don't do this! I have a<em> family </em>to look after! A wife! <em>Don't</em> leave my three year-old son fatherless!" Darren begged and tried to pry his hands off of their hold. Loki smiled amusedly and looked briefly down at his feet shaking his head.</p><p>"Oh, I do know that. But I have no any other options. You're the only one to blame for this and you know that," he started to loosen his black tie - after releasing his tight grip on his hair - and pulled it over his head with slow but experimental movements as he draped the tie around Darren's neck.</p><p>Harriet started squirm in her place as she watched him to choke the man. She wanted to stop him, hit him. She didn't want to watch. She wanted to be anywhere else but there. She would've even wanted to be with his father at home rather than in the same room with Loki, a crime lord who was murdering a man just under her eyes. She wanted to at least took her glasses off so she wouldn't see a shit since her eyesight was so bad that without the glasses she would not be able to recognize faces more than 3 feet away.</p><p>But she couldn't. She just wasn't able to move a muscle. </p><p>She was frozen in her seat - eyes locked to the scene in front of her just a few feet away from her. Watching how Darren's face turned deep shade of red - his mouth agape open trying desperately to gasp for air. </p><p>His face didn't even twitch as he was killing the man with his bare hands.. well, and with his<em> tie.</em> He held the tie tightly around his throat until he went limp in his hands. Loki inhaled deeply and hummed raising his brows.</p><p>"One problem less to stand," he said like it was nothing to kill a human being - untying the tie and letting the now dead body to fall limp onto the floor with loud <em>'thud'.</em> He straightened his tie and pulled it back over his head, "Ah.. I hate when this always makes wrinkles.. but it's a lot messier to use a gun and I prefer my office to be clean." he muttered to himself and tried to redress the tie again while tightening it back around his neck. <em>The tie he had just killed a man with!</em></p><p>Harriet let out a breath she didn't know she was holding until now. She had just watched how a man got <em>killed</em> right in front of her. Her brain had hard time to catch up what was happening - clutching her knees against her chest and pressing her back onto the seat with a ragged breathing. </p><p>She felt dizzy and her sight was blurry by the tears that was threatening to escape down to her cheeks. "Sort him out so we can continue our business..", was the last thing she heard Loki say before she couldn't hear anything else than her own breathing.</p><p>She watched him with blurry eyes as he put his sleeves back down and returned to his seat behind the desk. He just casually began his business talking with the fourth man when the two bodyguards dragged the body out of his office, but fuck it, she couldn't make out what they were talking about though she wasn't even sure if she wanted to.</p><p>.</p><p>She didn't know how long she sat there whimpering quietly before all the men left and Loki sorted his desk and took his suit jacket that was hanging on the back of the chair - walking over to Harriet and stopped before her tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"<em>Poor</em> <em>girl</em>. Was this too much for your innocent mind?" Loki asked pouting with fake sympathy. She just bit her already wounded lip trying to hold back a sob and turned to look away from him. "Okay, come on then," Loki said and waited her to stand up but did nothing. He sighed loudly, already exhausted from the long workday. He went to grab her arm but she didn't want to take none of it.</p><p>"Don't you dare to touch me, you monster! Fuck off!" she screamed and crawled further away from him. </p><p>"If I were you, I would stop immediately your stupid attempts! You have already earned a punishment for your little acts. So think again before you say or try something stupid!" he growled angrily and managed this time to grab his big arm around her upper arm, almost in a bruising grip. </p><p>He yanked her up on the seat and started to drag her out of the office next to him. Harriet looked down at his arm that was gripping her arm - it was the same hand that just had killed the man - and tried once more to pull her hand off of his hold but he just growled disapprovingly making her to stop quickly.</p><p>They exited the office and meet a man standing proudly next to the entrance. She glanced at his lean yet strong looking body. His face was more softer than you could think about this kind of a man. She thought that he looked cute <em>more </em>than a dangerous bodyguard with a gun in his pocket. He had a dark brown short and dense hair. Hazel-colored eyes staring down at her little shaking form.</p><p>"Damien, take Harriet down to Eloise. She can check her injuries. I go tell Matteo to prepare her room, and make <em>sure </em>that she's no harm." Loki told to him firmly yet kindly if you ask her.</p><p>"Sure thing, boss. You can trust me." Damien said slightly playfully and smiled to him - taking her from Loki careful to not to hurt her. </p><p>"I know." Loki gave him a nod before disappearing behind the corner with long steps, Harriet staring at him until then. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I try to update as soon as possible :D And I want to thank @kind_of_crazy and @fanficshiddles for my inspiration to this story. If you haven't yet, go check their stories 'caught in his web' and 'The detective's daughter'. They're absolutely amazing!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Watch your steps, girl!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yayy I'm sorry this took a long to write and it's boring honestly :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She watched carefully around them as they walked through the corridors which were surrounded with many doors. She turned her gaze up to the man next to her who was wearing a calm expression when he dragged her with him by her arm. She was still confused as hell but she managed to wipe her tears away and calm down again - only quiet sniffling was heard from her.</p><p>"So.. Damien is it?" she asked quietly still watching him curiously. He turned his head down to look at her - gentle smile raising to his lips - and nodded lightly. </p><p><em>If I weren't in this situation, I would have pulled him behind the next corner and banged him right there,</em> she admired his soft features even though she thought Loki way more handsome. She just wasn't very turned on how he had killed the man.</p><p>Yes, she was a virgin but that didn't mean that she couldn't have sexual urges to be filled with. She wasn't used to go to bars and she never had a boyfriend so that would explain a lot. </p><p>"And you're Harriet." he said turning to look back forward. </p><p>"Yeah, you can call me Hatty or Hattie.. whatever you prefer." she tried to force a smile to her lips but failed miserably. They finally reached the top of the stairs before Damien stopped her.</p><p>"I expect you to behave," he said firmly with serious expression - turning his body fully to her so he was facing her properly, "Eloise is a sweet lady and she has nothing to do with this - well<em> this.</em>" he said and sent her a firm look. Her lips made a thin line and she nodded slowly.</p><p>"Okay?" </p><p>"Okay." she confirmed earning an approval smile from him. He tugged her arm a little signaling her to move again and began to walk downstairs. </p><p>Harriet was impressed. The house was huge and modern. It was though surprising that there was some life like lights, plants and white walls - much to her surprise, she thought there would be blood painting all over the walls.</p><p>she adored those beautiful wooden stairs that were equipped with led lights that were underneath the every step. Silver-colored steel railing with glass wall. She could see the whole open living room from there.</p><p>Harriet was so distracted by the sight in front of her so when she suddenly stepped onto the stair landing, she stumbled to her own legs. She shrieked - afraid that she would fall face first down the stairs - Instead a strong arm grabbed even tighter around hers stopping her from falling. Her breath stuck in her throat and she was panting heavily.</p><p>"Watch your steps, girl!" Damien warned with a low tone in his voice. Her head cocked up to look at him. He raised his eyebrow questioningly making her shake her head snapping out of her own world. </p><p>"Yeah, sorry. My bad." she muttered and grinned awkwardly. He chuckled rolling his eyes amusingly as they continued their long trip to the kitchen. "But if I get a chance to check out the God's house, I will happily accept it." she said casually and shrugged to that.</p><p>"You have been here for what? an hour? Two? And you already consider him as a god," he questioned and raised an eyebrow to her, "That's a new record." she scoffed and rolled her eyes turning smoothly around and walking backwards in front of him so she could face him.</p><p>"Hey! Knock it off! I didn't mean it like in that way, ya know?" she exclaimed turning to look over at her shoulder every now and then to make sure she wouldn't walk into something during their way to the kitchen, "I meant his name. Loki, from the Norse mythology.. a god of mischief." she told him furrowing.</p><p>"Who the hell would even name their child after a god.. from a mythology." she muttered to herself in confusion - her furrowing deepened even more. She saw how Damien rolled his eyes in turn and grabbed her shoulders to spun her around so she couldn't see him anymore.</p><p>She was about to complain that she was well able to walk by herself but she didn't get to that when they finally found their way to the kitchen only to meet a woman in her early forties. She looked busy while making the dinner not noticing the visitors before hearing the door shut behind her. She put the fork in her mouth tasting the food making sure it was a well seasoned - humming to the good taste of it.</p><p>"Hmm.. the dinner is ready soon, sir- OH dear what happened to you?!" she almost exclaimed as she turned around and saw the bruised Harriet. She put the fork down onto the counter and rushed to her.</p><p>"The boss told me to bring her here if you would look at her injuries," Damien informed and let go of her arm that she practically yanked out of his grip.</p><p>"Of course, Dame. Let me just-", she said quickly and walked back to the stove turning it off and moving the pan away. "sweetheart, sit down, please so I can check up on you. I'll be right back." she smiled sweetly and gestured the barstool at the kitchen island. She patted her shoulder and disappeared in the bathroom.</p><p><em>Like hell I would. I don't like to be told what to do. Especially if I have a chance to disobey,</em> she thought and gritted her teeth. Damien otherwise shot her an ugly look which caused her to quickly forget her stubbornness and obey her.</p><p>She was a very stubborn person and she didn't always realize when was time to knock it off and act like an innocent little girl. Despite growing up with her father, her stubbornness didn't fade away even a bit. That's one of the reasons why she got into trouble so many times.</p><p>Damien stared at her as she sat down onto the chair and grabbed the edge of the island for a little help since she was too short. He was about to leave before stopping just at the doorway and turning around to look at her again.</p><p>"Behave. Loki will come down in any minute," he told her raising his brows at her. She understood him and nodded slowly just when Eloise came back with the first-aid kit behind him. "Thank you, Eloise." he thanked her and took her unoccupied hand gently and kissed her knuckles and left the girls in the kitchen.</p><p>"eh.. He's such a gentleman." she said blushing and settled in front of her with the bag. Harriet managed to force a smile on her lips as she watched curiously the woman in front of her. Maybe she wasn't as bad as Loki and Damien. Maybe she really didn't have anything to do with this and why she's trapped down there.</p><p>She had deep green eyes and black glasses. Her red hair was tied up into a bun on the back of her head and two curly strands hung loosen both sides of her face. Her smile was welcoming and there were freckles on her nose and cheeks.</p><p>"What's your name, sweetheart?" she asked kindly while checking her bruised face - Harriet grimaced when she pressed her small finger against a bruise on her cheek - and took a cotton stick from the first-aid kid that was resting on top of the island. </p><p>"It's Harriet, miss." she answered as kindly as possible that the situation allowed her at the moment. She was so lost. She had just proved a murder... Actually second time with her own eyes.</p><p>Nikolas killed, wait no, murdered his wife while their daughter was watching behind the corner unable to move, tears wetting her eyes blurring her sight.</p><p>After many years she still saw nightmares about the horrible events but after many therapist sessions she eventually managed to go to sleep "peacefully". Of course no one didn't believe the little girl with huge imagination especially when she was known of her lies and her father was good friends with Thomas, who was the Head of the London's police.</p><p>Maybe someone believed her but what they could have done. There weren't any evidence that it was Nikolas who did it. Only the little girl's words.</p><p>But they thought it was just because she was shocked that her mother was murdered. Of course she was shocked she knew what she saw.</p><p>Anyways after that she lived alone with her dad until now, until he had decided to sell her to some mafia just like that. She hated him. She didn't want to call him her dad anymore. She kept the hope up that he would change until he had done this.</p><p>Now she was sure that nothing could save him. She wanted him to suffer. She wanted revenge. But she couldn't.. she thought it like a therapist would. </p><p><em>He's broken, he needs help, he's not all bad, he's just ill, </em>she repeated those words over and over again in her mind.</p><p>"Oh no need to those titles! Please, call me just Eloise." she said quickly and started to clean her wounds on her face. She nodded lightly and squirmed on her seat to make her position a little better.</p><p>"Are you working here?" Harriet asked after the brief silence - Eloise still concentrating to her gentle work with her face. She smiled again without looking at her.</p><p>"Yes. I'm a maid here. Cooking, cleaning etc." she answered kindly and let go of her face - leaning back a bit to admire her good work with Harriet's wounds.</p><p>"What do you think about Loki's businesses? I mean.. he's- he's.." she didn't know how to finish her sentence but Eloise understood nonetheless.</p><p>"It's not my job to assess his work. It's none of my business. My only job is to look after him and the house. It's what I'm paid to do," she told, her expression changing to more serious one as she locked her eyes with Harriet, "Harriet, I suggest you to do the same. Mr. Laufeyson doesn't like when his businesses are getting involved in. So please, leave it be."</p><p><em>Fucking hell,</em> she was even more curious now. Like hell she would leave it there but of course she wouldn't tell that to anyone. Like there even would be someone to tell about that. Okay, well her best friend, Avery, from the university but she was locked up here in the crime lord's house. </p><p>Both Harriet and Avery were 20 years old but Avery got in the university a year later than Hattie. Even though Hattie dropped out a year ago, they've stayed friends despite it. </p><p>Oh God, if she would just knew how deep in shit Harriet had got herself into.</p><p>"I just want to get the hell out of here. I'm not interested into anything else." she told her and hissed again in pain as she mended her injuries as well as she was able to. Then she sighed and straightened herself and put the stuff aside back in the first-aid kit.</p><p>"I'm sorry, as much as I want to, I can't help you any more," Eloise said and Hattie wasn't sure at all that did she mean her abilities to mend her injuries or help her to escape. She quirked her eyebrows at her but she didn't see or pretended to not to see it as she took the bag on the island and walked past her, "Stay here. I'll be back soon." at that she disappeared with the first-aid kit.</p><p>Harriet sighed deeply and wiggled her legs back and forth observing her surroundings. She didn't feel that scared anymore, she just felt frustrated and irritated. Yes, she was happy to finally get rid off of his dad but not in this way. She could have moved or something but to get sold to some criminal and be his pet, it's a 'no-no-thing'. </p><p>She bit her bottom lip thinking about her plan and got her answer quickly when she saw a big bread knife laying on the counter next to the chopping board. Her head whipped around to check that it was safe to move before she rushed to the counter and grabbed the knife tightly in her fist.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, my dear." She was about to turn around quickly but a strong hand pinned her hand against the counter making her attempts useless. She felt how Loki's chest pressed against her back - weighting him over her so her abdomen pressed uncomfortably onto the edge of the counter.</p><p>She grimaced in pain as he squeezed her wrist way too tightly causing her to drop the knife on the level of the counter with a loud clatter. </p><p>"I suggest you do not test me, little one. I'm not a nice man if someone gets to my way," he breathed hotly into the back of her neck making her whimper by the weirdly good sensation. </p><p>She would have told him how much she enjoyed their position but she guessed that now wasn't the right time to tell that. </p><p>"Now, tell me. What were you thinking you're going to do, honestly? I don't know you but I doubt that you would have slit my throat open and ran away just like that, huh?" he asked his voice deep and rough and now his lips pressed against her ear.</p><p>"Guess you don't know anything about me then!" she hissed and tried to pry his tight grip off of her knowing full well that's not going to work. Loki chuckled amusedly in her ear and pushed himself off of her letting her go. He took a step back - hands behind his back.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow as she turned around to look at him. "Well? Go on then, little one." he said mirroring her expression and gesturing to the knife that was on the counter with his head. She was very confused what he was after and hesitantly took the knife on the counter.</p><p>He bit his bottom lip and nodded to her making her mouth watering at the sight of him but shook those thoughts out of her head, at least for now. She glanced the knife that was in her hand - slightly shaking by how overwhelmed she was about the whole situation.</p><p>"Come on then. Kill me. Once you do that, you're obviously free to go," he told her smiling mischievously, but before she got time to think or move a muscle, he opened his mouth again, "Well, free and free.. however you want to see that. You may escape here but after killing me, everyone's after you. You can't never escape from me. I will always haunt you even as dead. But go on, kill me if you want." he said with a blank expression as he watched curiously her moves. </p><p>She gulped down and clearly thought about his words. He was right. By killing a crime lord and a businessman, she would get everyone after her and not only police but also criminals. She indeed would never be free and she would live the rest of her life in exile and fearing every sound she hears, just waiting when she gets a bullet in her small head.</p><p>She let out a ragged breath and with shaking hands, she placed the knife back onto the counter - trying to avoid any sudden movements for her own sake unless she wanted to die. Loki smiled in satisfaction.</p><p>"Good girl. I told you you couldn't do it." he said and brought his hands before him and wrapped one hand around her upper arm and yanking her towards him. A little yelp escaped her mouth as she was taken by surprise but she recovered quickly after.</p><p>She scoffed at him, "I don't have a problem of killing you," she exclaimed, "I just.. I just don't want to have a run for the rest of my life. " she mumbled quietly and lowered her head to the floor.</p><p>"Sure you don't," he said sarcastically and started to drag her out of the kitchen to the dining room and sat her on a chair at the table. "if you truly wanted to kill me, you would do it." he growled and pinned her back to the chair by her shoulders when she tried to stand up.</p><p>"That's not tr-," she exclaimed and tried to turn around to face him but he interrupted her rudely and kept his strong hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"Ah, sit down! You don't want to play with me now!" he snarled, "Eloise has made a dinner for us. It's rude to refuse such an offer." when she stayed still and relaxed her muscles slightly, he retreated his hands slowly on her shoulders and watched closely if she would try and make a run.</p><p>Nothing happened and he hummed in approval and clasped his hands behind his back walking to his seat at the head of the table. Her upper lip quirked in disgust as she watched him to sit down onto it. </p><p>
  <em>"Well, where do we start?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harriet tests Loki's patience during the dinner and afterwards she meets some new guys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harriet glared at him like a hawk as he started eating his beef in silence after Eloise had brought the dishes on the table. Harriet hadn't touched her food at all, not trusting what was in it. Perhaps he had poisoned or drugged it hoping she would fell in the trick but she wasn't fool. She would survive without food for days. It wasn't anything new to her. Her father, Nikolas, was being in a good mood if she got food twice a week so she had to live with it.</p><p>"It's not poisoned if that's what you think of", Loki said after he had observed her for a while and realized she hadn't even touched her food. She rolled her eyes causing him to narrow his eyes at her.</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure of it," she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "never trust anyone, not even yourself. This world is cruel and nobody can escape it. We all end up in hell before or after the death." she said in a singing tone leaning forward, her elbow resting on the table, "and right now, we both are in hell." she said pointing her fork between the two of them.</p><p>Loki listened her speech curiously and furrowed his eyebrows. Soon his expression turned into an amused one and he started laughing an evil grin on his face, "ah yes, indeed and.. I am the devil. I am the leader of the hell and since you told me that you're in hell. You are under my command as well, darling. You belong to me! You're mine!" he chuckled, his tone getting more and more serious till the end and her face turned into shock. Well, she just stumbled to her own words. This didn't help her situation at all.</p><p>She cursed herself under her breath and she had to bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything she might regret later. She couldn't answer anything to his comment, she was speechless. Usually she had at least something to shot back. An insult or a joke. Now that man got her speechless. She had nothing to say. </p><p>He hummed in approval and continued to eat his food. She knew she won't get anything to eat later if she didn't eat now but she couldn't care less. She decided to just push her plate aside and took her empty glass. Loki raised an eyebrow to her enraged glare. He shot her a questioning look back which caused her to wave her glass in front of her face but didn't say a word. </p><p>He sighed audibly and rolled his eyes and took the water jug filling his own glass with ice cold water. He raised the hand - which held the glass - to show it to her and then bringing the glass to his lips. He threw his head back and emptied the glass with a one big gulp. </p><p>"See? Not. Poisoned." he told her as slowly and clearly as possible earning a low growl from her when she realized his attempt to make her look like an utter fool. He just chuckled and leaned forward to hand her the water jug, which she all but yanked from his hand causing a bit of water slosh over the edge. She leaned back in her chair and filled her own glass - her deadly glare never leaving his eyes.</p><p>She dared to drank the water but she still didn't want to touch the food, not even with a long stick. Once she was done, she stood up from the chair and was about to make her so miserable attempt to leave quietly until Loki stopped her with a firm glance. </p><p>"And where the hell you think you're going, pet?" he demanded with a low voice and dark eyes. Harriet flinched internally to his harsh tone though it wasn't unpredictable when it comes to a crime lord. Where was she going? She didn't even know.</p><p>"I-", she started blinking and tried to think her own best answer, "Well, I'm going to find some peaceful corner to curl up and cry my eyeballs out since I assume I'm not going to find my way out of this stupid house, at least for now." she said as if she was proud of it and held her chin up in the air. She didn't wait for Loki's respond and instead she walked out of the dining room.</p><p>Or she tried until Loki stopped her by grapping his hand around her upper arm when she walked past him. She turned to look down at him eyes wide open as she saw his angry face - his jaw muscles clenching by how hard he gritted his teeth. He shot her a dirty look and pulled her down to his eye level. Or rather yanked.</p><p>"Listen up, girl, very carefully. I promise you I am no man whom you want to play with! I will tell you this once and only once! This won't end in an any good way for you if you continue this stupid game! Is that understood?!" he growled to her face, their noses almost touching each other's. </p><p>Her eyes widened in fear and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't form any words and she gulped down a big lump that had came up from her throat. Harriet knew she shouldn't play with this man but she couldn't help herself. She tried to say something but came out only as a desperate whine. </p><p>"I said, is that understood?!" he asked again in irritated tone and grasped her hand harder making her squeal. His sharp gaze and his voice didn't left her any room to disobey him and even she knew not to make him any angrier now.</p><p>"I- yes," she stuttered and pulled her shoulders up attempting to make herself as small as possible and hopefully escape without him seeing her. They all knew that would be impossible at the moment. </p><p>Loki let her hand go quite aggressively if you ask Harriet about that. He gestured at the chair and Hattie dropped her ass on it and kept her lips on thin line. She watched as he took his phone out of his pocket and typed something before putting it down on the table next to his plate. </p><p>"You wait nicely there 'til Kiba comes down here to fetch you to your new room." he grumped without looking at her but he felt how Harriet's eyes were clued to him. She guessed it was just better to do as he told and wait for that so called Kiba.</p><p>Loki continued his eating in silence and she sat quietly on the right side of the table next to him. Though she didn't have to wait long when a man rushed in the dining room so fast that he almost fell face first to on the floor as he opened the double doors.</p><p>Hattie's head snapped towards the man behind Loki whom didn't even flinch or react in any way to the man. She assumed he was the Kiba, Loki was talking about. </p><p>"Boss," Kiba announced a bit out of breath. He breathed heavily and his hair was messed up so she guessed he had ran his way down here, "sorry, I was having a- a talk with Matteo." he chuckled and tried to fix his curly hair.</p><p>He had ocean blue eyes that was basically beaming a positive energy all over the room. His light brown hair was curly and messed up on top of his head and were glistening with sweat. He looked young, very young actually. Maybe about in his mid-twenties. He had muscles but not much, he was more slim. </p><p>Hattie could've sworn that she saw Loki's lips quirk up a bit as he sipped his wine before putting it back onto the table. "Well, I hope you managed to arrange her room to inhabitable," he chuckled and looked over his shoulder at him, "Harriet is very impatient to see her new room. She is expected to stay here for awhile anyway." she narrowed her eyes at him but decided to keep her mouth shut.</p><p>Kiba smiled widely and walked up to her extending his hand, "Hello, I'm Kiba. Come on, now. I'll take you to your room which Matteo and I prepared. I'm sure you will love it!" he exclaimed excitedly and pulled her up from the chair. She let out a startled yelp but let him drag her with him out of the dining room - not before she heard Loki's hearty laugh.</p><p>"I'm sure you gonna love it! It was already amazing but after Matteo and I's little pimping it's absolutely magnificent!" he stated proudly when they ran the stairs up - Kiba still holding her hand and dragging her after him.</p><p>"So what you're here for? You look quite young and don't seem.. well, this- this type of a person, ya know?" Harriet asked suddenly when they landed on top of the stairs and down the corridor where were closed doors both side. </p><p>Kiba turned around briefly but didn't stop walking, "Oh, me? Yes, I'm just 26. My dad is working for Mr. Laufeyson and I just do small things like decorating your room," he beamed when they walked further down the corridor, passing more and more doors, "Loki is very nice. He gives me a very good pay check even though I don't do much here. Matteo on the other hand is usually guarding him or work as a driver. I just hang on the bumper.. Matteo's bumper I mean." he rattled, blushing in the last sentence. </p><p>She didn't have a chance to respond him as they finally reached the right door and stepped inside. Harriet almost stumbled to the threshold when she saw the room - eyes sparkling.</p><p>"Ta-da!" Kiba shouted and threw his hands in the air, finally letting her hand go. There was another man standing in the room, hands behind his back. </p><p>"We brought some plants here, changed the curtains and bed sheets and you got a new toothbrush and shampoos etc. Loki told that your own stuff will be fetched later." Kiba told her eagerly and showed the things around her room.</p><p>Black curtains, white bed sheets where were green leaf patterns, green plants on the drawer. The walls were dark grey. There was a big bed on the middle of the room with nightstand next to it. There were also two doors both sides of the room. </p><p>Her smile widened. She would definitely be more comfortable in a room like this. She had though that Loki was about to put her in the basement with shackles around her ankles and wrists. </p><p>Someone cleared their throat carefully gaining Harriet's attention. She realized she had been zoning out for too long. She shook her head to get out of her imagination and her eyes fell to the man who had been there when they came. </p><p>"You must be Matteo, right?" Hattie asked and raised an eyebrow at him. He just nodded and reached down to reposition a pillow better onto the bed. Kiba jumped excitedly over the bed next to Matteo. Harriet scanned carefully the two of them. </p><p>Matteo looked a bit older than Kiba but Kiba was a little taller than him. Matteo had grey eyes and blond shoulder-length hair. He had more muscles and his shoulders were more broad other than Kiba whom was quite slim. Also Kiba was smiling all the time when Matteo had a blank look on his face. </p><p>"Do you like it? We were in a hurry since this whole thing came out of nowhere quite unexpectedly... so we had to do something qui-" Kiba began but Hattie cut him off quickly.</p><p>"No, no- I mean I love it. Thank you.. I guess." she smiled sat down onto the bed slowly and caressed the material of the soft sheets. She hummed in approval and cocked her head to look up at boys.</p><p>"Awesome! I'm sure you will love to be here though you didn't have much of choice about that," he began, his voice lowering in the end and his gaze fell to his feet. He clearly was sorry for her even though it wasn't his fault.</p><p>It wasn't actually Loki's fault either but it was his fault that he didn't let her go. She was a gift for him and her father sold her, but that didn't mean Loki had to keep her. All she wanted was to get far away from this hellhole and her so called father.</p><p>"Yeah, right. Though I'm not gonna be here for long." she muttered and stood up from the bed and made her way to the door on the right side of the room. Neither Kiba nor Matteo did a move to stop her and instead watched her - Kiba's smile never falling.</p><p>Harriet took that as a sign and lowered her small hand on the doorknob and with a twist of her wrist she opened it. She took a brief look over her shoulder before slowly pulling the door open. She gasped at the sight of the small room.</p><p>It was a walk-in closet but the shelves were empty, obviously. There were a color changing led lights where the ceiling and the wall met. In the end of the closet there was an armchair. It looked like a small room. It was cozy, honestly. </p><p>She was enthusiastic about having a walk-in closet since she never had any bells and whistles. She looked around in awe and hopped out of the closet back to the bedroom. Then she talked across the room to the other door, pushing past Matteo who stood on her way.</p><p>She beamed when she saw the overly big bathroom. Huge bathtub and rain shower with led lights. She walked further in and looked around brushing her fingers through her hair.</p><p>"Even this fucking bathroom is bigger than my room at.. my father," she sighed and turned on the faucet, "a waterfall faucet?! Seriously? Fuck me." she muttered and turned it off when Matteo cleared his throat at the door. </p><p>She swung around to look at the boys. "I think we should be going. Mr. Laufeyson gave me a few tasks to do, so.. I suggest you make yourself comfortable." Matteo opened his mouth for the first time in her presence. She was surprised by how different his voice was compared to Kiba's. It was so deep and low but pleasant. Calming even.</p><p>Kiba just smiled widely and he was clearly proud of his work but his thoughts were cut off by Matteo who elbowed him to the side. "Uh huh? Oh, yeah, right" he shook his head and came up to her. "I'll see you later, sis" he smiled and ruffled her hair, making her pull her shoulders up and scrunch her nose in annoyance. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Sure we do." she muttered and rubbed awkwardly her arm. Soon they left the room, Matteo basically dragging Kiba out who would've wanted to stay. So cute~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ehehehe.. this didn't go as planned. How long was it when I published a new chapter? Eh..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>